


Coincidences

by SherlockChlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockChlo/pseuds/SherlockChlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has loved John for a long time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AverageFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFan/gifts).



> Hi, my friend and I were avoiding Sports Day yesterday so we read through some of our best (I really mean worst) fanfictions. This led us to Saraid's fic called 'Deducing Us', which had some smut in that made us laugh until we were crying. I thought that it would be cool if I re-wrote that part of the fic, adding a bit of a twist of my own. I hope that you enjoy it :)

_John pulled Sherlock’s lithe body into his own, his hands gripping tightly onto his curls. Sherlock moaned slightly as John’s fingers pulled his head backwards, bearing his neck for the smaller man to nip and suck on. His own fingers found the buttons on John’s shirt, anxiously attempting to pull them apart without ripping John’s shirt. Surprisingly, it was the shirt that John had worn the day that they had moved in together; the man having kept it for the entirety of their friendship_ _. Sherlock’s own shirt had already been discarded on the floor, the air cooling the heat of his skin as the two men stood, chests almost touching._  

 _John’s mouth remained attached to Sherlock’s neck for a moment, sucking harshly to bruise the skin. He wanted to bruise Sherlock everywhere, but that would have to wait for now. They broke away from each other_ _, John pulling his shirt from his arms._  

 _Now that there was new skin revealed, Sherlock couldn’t hold himself back. His hands gripped John’_ _s hips, pulling John closer to him so that he could run his tongue slowly down John’s neck. He moved down John’s body, kissing and biting as he went. Finding one of John’s nipples, Sherlock placed a small kiss to the peak, swirled his tongue around it, and sucked it into his mouth._  

 _The moan that Sherlock received in response was almost electric, sending a shiver down his spine, and causing him to moan in return._  

 _Sherlock pushed John’s hips, moving him towards the bed until he fell backwards onto it. From there, Sherlock kissed from John’s nipple down to the button on his jeans, his hands moving to undo the_ _obstacle_ _._ _His hands gripped John’s jeans tightly, bunching his underwear and jeans together, and started to pull them down his legs. He threw them onto the floor, holding John’s ankle tightly in his hand. Placing a small kiss there, he dropped the ankle back onto the bed and started to kiss back up John’s body._  

 _Once Sherlock reached John’s neck, John grabbed Sherlock and flipped them over, pressing Sherlock onto the bed in return._ _He moved his lips back to the spot he had been biting previously, the glorious red colour appealing to John again._  

 _Running a finger along the tent in Sherlock's trousers, John's body_ _convulsed_ _with ripples of pleasure as Sherlock's thigh brushed against his own._  

 _"J-John, please- I-,"_  

 _Sympathising with Sherlock, John placed a harsh kiss on Sherlock's lips, stopping before it could go too far, and undid Sherlock's own trousers. He didn't spare Sherlock the comfort that the taller man had_ _given_ _him; instead he chose to rip the tailored trousers off of his legs._  

 _John returned his lips to Sherlock's, biting and sucking at the bottom one in particular. He had to give it to the detective; he was giving as good as he got from John._  

 _Sherlock's nails started to dig into the back of John's neck, both pushing and pulling John in the way that he wanted to be touched, to be kissed._  

 _Slowly, he scraped his nails down John's back, moving to grip John's arse in his hand. He moved John's body, raising his own to meet half way. Their cocks met between them, creating friction and pleasure and turning them into one._  

 _"Oh, oh Sherlock, p-please-"_  

 _"John-"_  

"Sherlock? Are you home?" Footsteps slowly approaching his bedroom door, with a soft knock on the wood following it.  

Sherlock head snapped up, the small piece of duvet covering him falling from his body and revealing the product of the dream that he had been having. He stared at it for a moment, "Um... Yes, John! Just give me a moment to get dressed,"  

He heard the footsteps retreat back to the safety of the living room. Of course John _had_ to come over the same morning that Sherlock had been having a sex dream about him. Coincidence?  

You know what we say about coincidences. 


End file.
